To live again
by Julia Aris
Summary: Suite de My veela angel. Draco doit apprendre à Harry à l'aimer de nouveau car depuis que Dumbledore l'a ramené à la vie,le beau gryffondor ne se souvient plus de sa relation avec le veela.C'est un slash HPDM.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** To Live Again

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Chapitre 1**

Suite de mon ange Veela 

Ron et Hermione laissèrent Draco seul pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil. Harry jr était endormi à côté du lit de sa mère. Le sauveur s'étendait là, semblant dormir, Draco était assis à l'extrémité du lit, l'observant, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

Dumbledoreentra et demanda l'infirmière avec qu il s'entretint durant une heure.Draco ne cherchait même pas à comprendre, il avait une douleur au cœur, une douleur qui ne partirait jamais, il savait que cela empirerait avec le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait tué.

Son compagnon était mort, la seule personne dans le monde qu'il ai jamais aimé. Il avait eu un beau bébé, un petit garçon, il le garderait vivant car il contenait l'essencet l'âme même d'Harry, mais elle ne durerait pas toujours.

Dumbledore revint et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, Draco rencontra les yeux du directeur et vit un faible scintillement brillé au fond de ces derniers. Il était fâché avec le professeur mais souriait quand même.

Et juste au moment ou il plongeait dans le gouffre de l'enfer et voulu crier, Albus lui dit quelque chose qui le fit stopper net.

« Il y a un moyen de le ramener, celui-ci est très rare puisqu'il ne fonctionne que quand un lien tel quele vôtre, entre un veela et son compagnon, est présent. »

« Comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

_**Fin chapitre 1**_

_**Oui vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite de my veela Angel que slytherin snakes a écrite et que je me fais un plaisir de vous traduire. Je sais bien que ce premier chapitre est très court mais je publierais régulièrement donc ne vous en faites pas.**_

_**Gros bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent et à très bientôt.**_

_**Julia Aris.**_


	2. Backfire

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice:** Julia Aris.

**Titre:** To Live Again

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Chapitre 2**

**« Backfire »**

«Comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

« D'abord je dois te prévenir contre les effets secondaires… »

« Qui sont ? »

«Harry ne se rappellera de rien concernant votre relation et ne saura probablement pas que tu es un veela, avec le temps tu devras l'aider à se souvenir et à lui faire accepter cela. »

«Mon Harry ne sera pas le mien, il pourrait ne pas vouloir …être avec moi. »

« Cela est possible mais rare, au pire des cas il sera comme le premier jour où il est venu dans mon bureau et qu'il a su que tu l'avais choisi comme compagnon. »

« Il était encore avec Seamus à l'époque, est il possible qu'il pense qu'ils sont encore ensemble ? »

« Cela est aussi possible mais j'en doute fortement. »

« Je comprend, je veux juste que Harry me revienne. »

« Alors nous devons nous dépêcher, car seulement toi en tant que compagnon peut exécuter le charme. »

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Tu dois placer une main sur son cœur et dire Arvadek Adava, est-ce clair ? »

« Oui… » Draco plaça sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur d'Harry et prononça l'incantation apprise.

Dumbledore observa les deux adolescents qui commençaient à rougeoyer ; la lumière qui les entourait était d'un blanc opaque mais très brillant.

Le blond retira sa main et regardait Harry alors que celui-ci ouvrait les yeux, et clignotait comme la lumière l'aveuglait. Le douleur qui oppressait le cœur de Draco diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? » demanda le gryffondor confus.

« Tout va bien, je suppose que tu ne te rappelles de rien. »

« La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir parler à Ron et Hermione puis d'être monté vous voir dans votre bureau… »

« Bien, beaucoup d'évènements se sont produits depuis bien que tu ne t'en rappelles pas. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, puis ses yeux se braquèrent sur Draco qui souri. »

« Que fais-tu ici le furet, m'as-tu maudit ou fais quelque chose ? »

« Non je ne pourrai jamais… »

« Sors, cela m'est égal ! »

« Harry tu es engagé avec M. Malfoy, tu as donné naissance à son fils ce soir. » dit Dumbledore en plaçant une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Tu vois Draco est un veela, il t'a choisi comme compagnon il y a un certain nombre de mois. »

« Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ? Et puis je sors avec Seamus de toute façon. »

Draco en pleurait presque, bien qu'il sache que cela était inévitable cela le blessait toujours autant, plus que tout ce qu'il pourrait imaginer.

« Draco te donnera tous les autres détails mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que lorsque tu as donné naissance à votre fils, tu n'as pas survécu et tu es resté mort pendant environ quarante-cinq minutes. Après quoi, j'ai demandé à Draco de faire un sortilège qui te ramènera à la vie… »

« Le problème étant que je ne m'en rappelle pas. » répliqua Harry dans un faible murmure avant de fondre en larmes.

_**Fin chapitre 2.**_

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre en ligne, comme promis j'ai posté rapidement.**_

_**Le prochain ne saurait tarder, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu,**_

_**Et que j'aurai le plaisir de voir plein de reviews dans ma boite hotmail.**_

_**En tout cas, merci de me lire, plein de gros bisous à vous tous.**_

_**Et MERCI à chibigoku2002,Amy Keira, alinemcb54, Danielove, naru, priscilla, sev snape, gaelle griffondor, théalie, crystal d'avalon, Misspotter95, Dawn456 et bien sur Onarluca pour toutes vos reviews super mignonne ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir d'une part de nouvelles revieweuses et de l'autre que les anciennes me suivent.**_

_**Ciao everyone et à très bientôt.**_

_**Julia Aris.**_


	3. Evil Seamus

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice:** Julia Aris.

**Titre:** To Live Again

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Chapitre 3**

**« Evil Seamus»**

« J'ai besoin d'être seul… » Renifla Harry, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. « Je ne te veux pas près de moi… »

« Mais Harry… »

« Je pense que le mieux serait que vous partiez Draco, Harry à eu une période difficile… Rappelle-toi comme cela a été dur la première fois.»

« Bien, je te verrai plus tard Harry. » dit Draco presque en larmes, la douleur qui avait rongée son cœur sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se réveille était de nouveau de retour.

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne regarda même pas le blond s'éloigner hors de l'infirmerie et leva son regard sur le directeur.

« Dites que cela n'est pas la vérité… » Pria le Gryffondor une fois que Draco fut hors de la salle.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je sais que c'est dur, de se réveiller un jour et de se rendre compte que vous ne vous rappelez pas la dernière année que vous avez vécue et ce qui s'y est produit, vous rendre compte que vous avez pris des engagements et que vous avez un fils et un compagnon. »

« Je ne peux assumer cela, je veux une vie, je ne veux pas être marié à l'âge de dix-sept ans et je ne veux pas de fils. »

« Harry vous avez assez aimé Draco pour dire oui à sa demande en mariage, pour enfanter son fils, vous devez vous focaliser sur cette émotion que vous avez ressenti pour lui, vous devez vous rappeler. »

« Je…je ne peux…je ne veux pas. » dit Harry. « Je ne veux pas me rappeler. » Dumbledore regarda Harry d'une manière interrogative pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. « Puis-je voir Seamus ? »

« Je suppose que oui, si cela peut aider, mais que veux-tu que je fasse de ton fils à peine né ? »

« Malfoy peut l'avoir, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui ou quoique cela soit d'autre qui lui appartient, veela ou non je ne l'aimerai jamais. »

« Si c'est ta décision je ne m'en mêlerait pas. »

« Merci, je peux aller voir Seamus, où voulez-vous le faire venir ici s'il vous plait ? »

« Je ne pense pas que l'infirmière vous laisse partir dans votre état actuel, vous venez à peine de vous réveillez, je l'appellerai ici si tu veux. »

« Oui c'est parfait mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez cette tonalité dans votre voix ? »

« quelle tonalité ? »

« Celle qui désapprouve mes choix… »

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas certains évènements, mais je dois vous laisser le découvrir par vous-même, je l'appellerai. »

Une heure plus tard, seamus entra dans l'aile de l'infirmerie alors que Draco était dans le bureau du directeur protestant et criant qu'il n'était pas heureux qu'on aie laissé son compagnon avec son ex petit ami, cette même personne qui l'avait attaqué deux fois. »

« Hé Harry. » dit timidement Seamus. « tu voulais me voir ? »

« Oui, c'est assez compliqué, la dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est toi, je devine que j'ai voulu voir un visage amical. »

« Pourquoi pas Ron et Hermione ? »

« Tu ne veux pas être ici. »

« Je, c'est juste que tu as cassé avec moi il y a presque un an maintenant. »

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

Seamus fit une pause, c'était sa seule chance de récupérer Harry. « Je ne me souviens pas vraiment… »

« Bien, resteras-tu un moment avec moi…je suis effrayé, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui c'est produit au cours de l'année dernière, toutes ces choses bourdonnent dans ma tête et me font tourner en vain mon esprit, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir et me faire garder la raison. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Gardez-moi sur terre, aide-moi si j'en ai besoin. »

« Et comment puis-je t'aider pour l'instant. »

« Dois-je vraiment te le demander. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Harry ouvrit ses bras et Seamus l'étreignit avec soulagement. C'était vraiment rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un pour le réconforter, quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Draco rageait dans le bureau du directeur. Il ne pouvait croire que Dumbledore avait permis à Harry d'être laissé en compagnie de quelqu'un de dangereux.

« Comment avez-vous osez, la personne que j'aime et que j'aimerai jamais, que vous avez laissé sans aucun souvenir, et en compagnie d'une autre personne avec qui il pense qu'il sort encore. Vous êtes idiot, complètement idiot. »

« Draco calme-toi s'il te plait, Harry a insisté pour le voir, sans compter que Seamus l'aidera à se rappeler, alors où est le mal ? »

« Le mal ? Comment pouvez-vous me demander cela, il a attaqué Harry…deux fois, comment avez-vous osez le laisser près d'Harry ? »

« Je sais tout cela Draco, croie bien que je ne mettrai jamais Harry en danger plus que nécessaire. En fait tu as bien une raison d'aller à l'infirmerie Harry a demandé à ce que tu t'occupes de ton fils. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit et nous le savons tous les deux, vous oubliez que nous avons une connexion lui et moi, je sais qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. »

« Je suis désolé Draco, je sais que ce n'est pas la situation idéal dans laquelle est née votre fils donc c'est soit cela soit ne plus l'avoir du tout, et je sais ce que je préfère. »

« Je sais et je suis d'accord avec vous sur ça, mais je peux le sentir en ce moment, ses émotions…Quand il était avec moi il était terrifié et confus et maintenant il est avec lui et il est heureux… »

« Alors je suggère que tu ailles voir Poppy, elle te donnera…quel le prénom de ton fils ? »

« J'allais l'appeler Harry mais je devine que je ne le puis plus maintenant, j'ai toujours aimé le nom de joseph entre autres. »

« Bien, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appellera, maintenant vas z, bientôt Harry retrouvera ses souvenirs et tu seras là pour l'aider. »

Draco eût le sentiment que Dumbledore en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait croire mais décida de prendre quand même congé. Il savait qu'il y avait une raison au silence de son directeur et il savait que la raison qui faisait qu'il n'aimait pas trop le vieil homme était qu'il était un peu fou dans sa tête.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie aussi rapidement qu'il le pu, la douleur à son cœur était insoutenable mais il s'efforçait de l'ignorer alors qu'il atteignait les portes de l'hôpital.

Il entra et fut immédiatement accueilli par deux regards méprisants signifiant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, et dont l'un d'eux appartenait à la personne qu'il aimait.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » cracha Harry à son compagnon. « Si tu es venu pour me voir, oublie tout de suite cette idée ! »

« Il ne veut pas te voir Malfoy, je pense qu'il est temps que tu nous laisses seul... »

« Quand Harry se rappellera ce que tu lui as fait, tu vas regretter ceci, je te le promet. En outre je ne suis pas ici pour voir Harry, bien que je le voudrais. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici dans ce cas ? »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de notre fils, si tu ne le veux pas, je le ferai, tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé Harry, je veux toujours de toi, je te connais, je sais comment tu es Harry, le vrai Harry n'abandonnerai pas sa famille. »

« Tu n'es pas ma famille, la seule émotion que j'ai jamais éprouvé à ton égard et dont je me rappelle c'est la haine,si tu t'attends à ce que je t'aide c'est que tu es encore plus crédule et stupide que je ne le croyais. »

« Je ne veux pas me battre, je ne le puis pas, cela me tuerait, si jamais tu veux parler, si jamais tu te rappelles de quelque chose où même que tu veuille passer du temps avec moi et notre fils alors tu seras le bienvenue. »

« Je doute que cela se produise jamais espèce de blond décoloré de merde. »

« C'est naturel en faite.. » indiqua Harry faisant se retourner les deux autres.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » dit Seamus avec humeur.

« Harry, qu'était-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas, cela m'est revenu…je pense que cela vient de mon passé. »

« Continue. » le poussa Draco, il avait le sentiment de savoir d'où ce souvenir provenait.

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur et seamus gesticula.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment du reste. » Il essayait d'éloigner le plus rapidement possible Draco d'eux, car tout deviendrait confus s'il ne partait pas bientôt.

« C'est d'accord, cela m'est égal de toute façon, honnêtement… »

Harry fut soulagé et Draco fut choqué de voir Seamus s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry et de l'attirer près de lui.

« Je ne peux souffrir cela Harry, je t'en pris, comment fais-tu pour ne pas te rappeler ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Non je ne m'en souviens et alors ! Tu sais quoi, je m'en fous, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je veux que cela soit clair maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait au cours de cette dernière année mais j'ai fais des choix apparemment mauvais que je ne referai pas. »

« Bien, je comprend mais tu n'as pas fais de mauvais choix Harry, tu es venu me voir après qu'il t'aie frappé, et tu m'as demandé d'être ton petit ami. »

Draco disparu ensuite dans la bureau de l'infirmière et quand il en ressortit il portait le bébé joseph dans une chaise porteuse, un sac de bébé jeté négligemment par-dessus son épaule gauche. Les deux gryffondors l'observèrent s'en aller et Harry demanda alors :

« Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que tu m'as frappé ? »

« Non jamais je ne te blesserai, crois-moi je t'en, supplie, il veut que tu lui reviennes, même s'il doit pour cela enlever la confiance que tu me portes. »

« Exact…mais tu sais quoi, tu peux aller demander à Madame Pomfresh si je peux quitter l'infirmerie et retourner à la tour de gryffondor. »

« Bien sur, je serai vite de retour… »

Quand Seamus eut disparu, il pris la bague de fiançailles à son doigt et l'attacha autour de son cou grâce à la chaîne en argent qu'il avait l'habitude de porter.

Il avait entendu de l'honnêteté et la vérité dans la voix de Draco alors que dans celle de Seamus ne perçait que l'incertitude. Il voulait que tout redevienne normal.

Seamus revint près de lui mais ne nota pas que l'anneau était passé de son doigt à la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou.

Dumbledore fit une annonce comme quoi Harry était vivant et en bonne santé après la naissance de son enfant mais ne se rappelait d'aucun évènement de l'année passée.

Seul les membres proches d'Harry tels que Ron, Hermione et Draco savaient la vérité indépendamment de Dumbledore et de l'infirmière.

Seamus aida Harry à retourner dans la tour de gryffondor, un certain nombre d'étudiants se trouvant sur leur chemin, dès qu'ils entrèrent par le portrait de la grosse Dame, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent pour le saluer.

« Que fais-tu avec Seamus ? » Demanda curieusement Hermione sachant ce que le gryffondor irlandais avait fait à Harry.

« Il m'a réclamé, il pense qu'on sors toujours ensemble. » indiqua Seamus tandis que Harry aidé de Ron montait par les escaliers au dortoir des garçons.

« Je pense que cela serais mieux que tu restes loin de lui, Draco ne voudrait pas… »

« Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec Malfoy ou son fils, je suis tout ce dont il se rappelle. »

« Et tu vas tirer profit de cela. »

« Naturellement, je l'ai perdu par le passé et je compte bien tout faire pour le garder cette fois. »

« Si tu le gardes près de toi tu vas tuer Draco, veux-tu cela ? »

« En fait oui, il m'a pris mon amour une fois,cela fait mal, je veux seulement lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »

« Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que les veelas ne choisissent pas leurs compagnons, ce sont comme leurs âmes sœurs, Draco te tueras si tu te mets entre Harry et Lui. »

« Cela ne m'inquiète pas, Harry seras mien, je sais comment Draco est et d'où lui vient sa force, la seule manière de se débarrasser de lui est de lui prendre Harry, ce que j'ai déjà fait. Cela ne prendra plus longtemps maintenant. »

Fin du chapitre 3

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, celui-ci est plus long que les autres ce qui n'est, j'en suis sûr, pas pour vous déplaire.

J'espère vivement que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas moi je l'aime bien, je trouve que l'auteur fait une bonne suite et j'avoue que le tournant qu'a pris l'histoire ma surpris.

Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et de soleil et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

N'oubliez une tite review au passage j'adore ça !

Bisous, xxxx

Julia Aris.


	4. Jealousy

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice:** Julia Aris.

**Titre:** To Live Again

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Chapitre 3**

**« Jealousy»**

Harry était encore éveillé, jouant avec l'anneau d'argent. Il était tard dans la nuit…Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quels étaient ses sentiments, sa tête était plongée en pleine confusion. Son cœur une fois de plus, l'incitait à aller vers Draco, mais ils avaient partagés tant de choses dont il ne se rappelait pas et cela l'effrayait.

Ron aussi était éveillé, il écouta pendant un moment les respirations régulières de Seamus Dean et Neville, avant de ramper discrètement vers le lit de son meilleur ami.

« Harry… »Chuchota-t-il. « Es-tu réveillé ? »

Harry cacha prestement l'anneau sous son haut de pyjama alors que son ami s'asseyait sur son lit. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

« Oui Ron, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Harry je sais bien que tu ne te rappelles de rien mais Draco t'aime. Quand on lui a annoncé que tu étais mort, il s'est littéralement décomposé, il s'est assis à côté de toi et n'a laissé personne t'approché. Nous pensions t'avoir perdu pour toujours Harry, et nous ne voudrions pas que cela se reproduise encore une fois. Si tu restes avec Seamus c'est ce qu'il arrivera, Draco n'a rien fait que de te protéger depuis que tu l'as accepté… »

« Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. » dit Harry désespérément. « Et cela m'effraie. »

« Il le sait et Seamus aussi le sait et l'emploie à son avantage, il sait que si tu t'éloignes de Draco tu le tueras car c'est le seul moyen de tuer un veela. »

« Seamus veut tuer Draco ? »

« Tu as sous-estimé l'amour que te porte Seamus ? »

« Je ne peux rien faire plus Ron, c'était tellement simple quand j'étais mort… »

« A quoi cela ressemblait-il ? De mourir je parle… »

« C'était paisible, je me rappelle avoir été entouré d'amour, j'étais heureux, quand j'ai été ramené de l'autre côté, ma mémoire est resté là-haut. »

« As-tu parlé à quelqu'un ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement et joua de nouveau avec l'anneau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron en pointant du doigt ce avec quoi Harry jouait.

« Oh ! » Harry le remit dans son T-shirt. « Ma bague de fiançailles je suppose, elle me rappelle Draco de plus. »

« Voudrais-tu te remettre avec lui. »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si je le peux. »

« Je peux lui parler si tu veux, et si tu es effrayé par la réaction de Seamus, ne t'inquiète pas Draco te protégera de tout et surtout de lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que Seamus m'a fait ? »

« Il t'a frappé… Suite a cela tu es allé retrouver Draco, puis lorsque tu es rentré il t'a frappé de nouveau et enfin quelques temps plus tard il vous a attaqués à Draco et à toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La jalousie… » Dit simplement Ron.

Fin du chapitre 4.

Je sais que je ne publie pas très rapidement malgré que les chapitres soient courts, donc je n'ai aucune excuse. Tout est de ma faute, mais j'ai du mal à me motiver surtout qu'il commence à faire très chaud, j'habite juste à côté de la plage donc je suis tenté en permanence et j'ai du soutenir mon copain qui passait son Bac. Mais je vous promets que j'essaierai de respecter à chaque fois un certain délai.

Hum disons que vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans 1 semaine et au plus tard dix jours…cela vous va ?

En attendant j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et pour me motiver rien de tel qu'une petite review bien mignonne !

A Très bientôt et un grand merci pour toutes lesreviews,c'est que du bonheur !


	5. Mémories

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** To Live Again

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Chapitre 5**

Harry pris en considération toutes les choses qu'avaient dites Ron, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi même après qu'on lui ai raconté cela il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en souvenir.

Parfois il se rappeler des brides d'émotions qu'il avait ressenties, des brides de conversation, c'était juste quelques phrases mais cela s'améliorait avec le temps.

Chaque nuit lorsque Seamus s'endormait, Ron allait furtivement près du lit de son ami et lui raconté ce qui s'était produit réellement.

Harry savait qu'il devait parler à Draco et cela depuis trois jours déjà. La troisième nuit, Harry se leva prenant son courage à deux main et demanda à Ron d'organiser une rencontre entre lui et Draco, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était nerveux et aurait aimé ne pas l'être.

Seamus feignait le sommeil, depuis qu'il les avait surpris en train de parler il y a de cela deux nuits. Il n'était pas très heureux car il perdait Harry une fois de plus, ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses devaient se passer, il était celui qui était censé finir avec Harry. Pas ce…serpentard égoïste !

Draco avait été dispensé de cours afin de pouvoir s'occuper de son fils, Hermione prenait des notes pour lui lorsqu'ils avaient classe commune avec les Serpentards.

Il était minuit passé et Draco donnait à Joseph sa nourriture lorsqu'il entendit des coups mats à la porte.

Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte, devant lui se tenait timidement Harry en pyjama de coton blanc.

Draco ouvrit la porte en grand et permit au gryffondor de rentrer à l'intérieur. Alors que Draco ferma la porte tout en tenait Joseph Harry observait nerveusement la pièce principale.

« Tu peux t'asseoir Harry ; tu avais l'habitude de vivre ici avant. »

« Merci. » Harry s'assit sur le bord du sofa et Draco lui mis le petit bébé dans les bras pour qu'il dorme.

« Mais je…cela ne fais rien que…je le tienne ? »

« Tu es son autre père, il est plus que bien dans tes bras. » dit-il et Harry pris nerveusement le bébé faisait attention de le tenir correctement.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés que lui, les mêmes traits du visage sauf le nez qu'il tenait de Draco, un petit nez retroussé.

« Quelle est la couleur de ses yeux ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il berçait doucement le garçonnet.

« C'est exactement la même que la mienne. » dit Draco alors qu'il observait avec crainte et que le petit garçon s'endormait.

Draco pris leur fils et l'emmena dans la pièce voisine pour le coucher et retourna immédiatement près d'Harry. Il avait sérieusement envie de sauter sur le jeune gryffondor, il était tellement sexy lorsqu'il affichait ce petit air timide. Il finit finalement par caresser le dos d'Harry ce qui le fit sursauter.

**Flash-back**

_« Harry, Harry. »_ appela finalement Draco.

_« Mr Malfoy, laissez monsieur Potter tranquille. »_ cria la voix de l'infirmière, tandis que Draco pleurait sans lui prêter d'attention.

_« Draco ? »_ gémit Harry en essayant de s'adosser contre l'armature de son lit. Soudain il sentit le serpentard le serrer doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. _« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas... Que s'est-il passé ? »_ Dit-il en réessayant de se lever, alors que draco l'en empêchait.

_« Seamus t'a frappe encore une fois, selon tes amis c'était parce que tu essayais de cassé avec lui. »_

_« Cette fois il a frappé vraiment fort n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui il t'a cassé quelques os, que Madame Pomfresh a heureusement réparé, mais tu dois prendre une potion pour le saignement interne. »_

_« Je sais que c'est soudain mais tu veux bien qu'on soient ensemble ? »_ demanda timidement Harry.

_« Oh mon dieu, mais naturellement que je le veux. »_ Draco poussa des cris perçants, ceci fut un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie entière. Harry lui avait proposé de son plein gré d'être avec lui. Après un dernier baiser, l'infirmière jeta littéralement le veela hors de l'infirmerie.

Fin du Flash-back

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » demanda Draco alors que le gryffondor réintégrait l'époque actuelle.

« Ouais…Je …me suis rappelé quand je t'ai demandé d'être mon petit-ami. »

« Un souvenir ? »

« Oui je pense…j'étais dans l'infirmerie…et tu me disais que Seamus m'avait attaqué. »

Draco commença à caresser doucement les cheveux d'Harry, il essayait désespérément de contenir impulsion qui le poussait à ravir son compagnon ici et maintenant.

Harry vit la lueur de convoitise dans les yeux du blond et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui.

« Non. » Il se tourna vers Draco « Je ne suis pas prêt. »

« Bien je comprend, je ne blesserai pas Harry, je t'aime plus que tout. »

« Je sais…mais…c'est tellement confus…que cela me fait mal à la tête. »

« Tu dois retourner à la tour gryffondor ? »

« Hum, ouais je suis désolé de ne pas rester. »

« Non c'est ok, honnêtement prenons notre temps, je ne veux pas te forcer de te rappeler tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant, cela ne serait pas juste. »

« Merci…cela compte plus à mes yeux que tu ne le croies. »

« Je te raccompagnerai volontiers mais je ne veux pas laisser Joseph alors je te verrai demain. »

« Bien…au revoir. »

Sans avertir, Harry se tourna et étreignit le veela avant de partir par l'ouverture faite où se trouvait le portrait. Cependant sur le chemin de la tour de gryffondor, quelqu'un l'attendait.

Fin du chapitre 5

Je suis désolée si j'ai deux jours de retard, je devais poster dimanche mais j'ai complètement oublié car mon chapitre était fini depuis jeudi donc il m'était sorti de l'esprit. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez une fois de plus.Je vous fais de gros bisous et à très bientôt.

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews et je m'excuse de ne pas y répondre.

Julia Aris.


	6. HELP ME

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** To Live Again

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Chapitre 6 :HELP ME**

Draco sentit la douleur lui transpercer le corps alors qu'il sautait hors du lit, une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant, mais quelle qu'elle soit, il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire…Il voulait porte secours à son compagnon car le perdre de nouveau serai trop dur, mais il y avait Joseph et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser seul.

Prenant une décision rapide il mit son fils dans le porteur de bébé accrocher dans son dos et se mit à courir.

Il se dirigeait vers la tour de gryffondor, chemin que Harry devait avoir pris, enfin il l'espérait…

Il avait raison, devant lui s'étendait la misérable forme du corps d'Harry. Celui saignait fortement à plusieurs endroits et Draco ne pouvait à la fois porter son fils et son compagnon.

Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit il se mit à crier très fort : « AIDEZ MOI, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE N IMPORTE QUI AIDEZ MOI !»

Il continua ainsi à crier jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, tant et si bien que Joseph se réveilla et ajouta ses cris perçants à ceux de son père. Cela ameuta toutes les personnes enseignant à Poudlard.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Snape tout en bousculant les professeurs comme à son habitude.

« Sev', prend joseph Harry est blessé. »

« Bien sur ! »

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps dans la tour de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione se reposaient dans la salle commune dans l'attente du retour d'Harry. Quand le portrait s'ouvrit, leurs têtes se tournèrent vers l'ouverture mais ce n'était pas Harry, c'était Seamus.

Les deux amis n'avaient pas remarqué que celui-ci n'était plus dans la tour mais comprirent que cela n'avait rien de positif.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Nulle part » reçut-elle en réponse.

Ron remarqua le sang sur ses mains et demanda : « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Ce que je devais faire… »

« Harry ! »Ron et Hermione sentirent la panique les envahir et se ruèrent vers l'ouverture pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fond du couloir ils entendirent le rire psychopathe de Seamus qui les observait disparaître.

Fin du chapitre 6.

Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé…J'ai essayé de me dépêcher et j'ai donc fait comme j'ai pu. Heureusement celui-ci était court( enfin malheureusement pour vous)…lol. Je traduis le plus rapidement possible le 7ème chapitre pour me faire pardonner et je vous promet de le poster mardi soir…

J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci vous a encore plu, et je dis juste une dernière chose vive les reviews… !

A très bientôt, je vous fais de gros bisouxxx !

Julia Aris.


	7. I’m going to make sure he never hurts yo

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** To Live Again

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Chapitre 7 : I'm going to make sure he never hurts you.**

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à l'infirmerie quelques minutes après Draco et Harry. Le serpentard se tenant en retrait laissant madame Pomfresh s'occuper de son compagnon. Les deux gryffondors quant à eux restaient discrets, et Hermione soupirait de soulagement sur son épaule.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Ron tout en regardant Draco qui était encore en pyjama.

« Mal, je n'aurais pas du le laisser rentrer seul. » se culpabilisa Draco, et se traitant mentalement d'idiot complet.

« Mais tu l'as sauvé…de nouveau. » indiqua Hermione avant d'entourer le veela de ses bras et de l'étreindre doucement.

« Rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été mon compagnon... C'est comme si je le lui avais moi même…je peux sentir sa douleur. J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. »

« Il ne t'en veux pas Draco. » dit Hermione tout en relâchant le blond. « Il vous aime profondément…peu importe le reste. »

« Je suis en train de me demander s'il ne vaut pas mieux que je le quitte tout simplement et que je partes avec Joseph. »

« Cela ne te tuerait-il pas ? »

« Si…à la fin oui… »

« Harry ne voudrait pas cela, il voudrait que tu restes avec lui…attends qu'il se réveille. » dit Hermione tout en l'étreignant une dernière fois.

« Nous reviendrons demain, occupes-toi de lui pour nous. »

« Je le ferai. »

Madame Pomfresh fini son travail alors que les deux gryffondors sortaient. Harry n'allait pas bien, il était pâle et meurtri mais respirait.

« Potter va bien, il est endormi donc ne le réveillez pas ! »

« Oui naturellement…je peux rester avec lui ? »

« Si vous le souhaitez ! »

Draco colla le second lit d'hôpital à côté de celui de son compagnon et embrassa son front tout doucement. Puis il s'étendit à côté de lui et le regarda dormir. »

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il senti un corps contre le sien…Intrigué il se releva pour voir qui était-ce. Remarquant des cheveux blonds argentés, il en déduisit que c'était Draco.

Il souffla sur le torse du veela pour chasser la chaleur. Draco remua un peu, se réveillant tout doucement.

« Harry. » chuchota-t-il.

« Draco. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Merci. »

« Aucun problème…Hum…est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oui, je me rappelle que je l'ai vu mais après ce fut le trou noir . »

« Alors je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes car, il t'a déjà blessé de nombreuses fois et je ne peu le laisser recommencer. »

Draco se leva puis sorti de l'aile de l'hôpital. Harry sachant pertinemment où il allait se leva à son tour pour le suivre ignorant les appels au secours que son corps lui lançait.

Madame Pomfresh l'arrêta en chemin.

« Où comptez-vous aller ainsi Potter ? » dit-elle en poussant des cris perçants.

« Vous allez bientôt devoir soigner un autre patient. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire Potter mais vous ne pouvez pas aller n'importe où dans cet état. »

« Si je ne sors pas de cet infirmerie Draco va tuer Seamus, je suis le seul qui peut l'arrêter…dois-je vous le rappeler ? »

L'infirmière lui fit signe qu'il avait carte blanche car elle savait que lui seul pouvait empêcher cela même si elle était peu disposée à le laisser partir.

« Bien mais je vous veux de retour immédiatement après cela car vous n'êtes au mieux de votre forme. »

« Je sais, merci. »

Harry courut comme il pu jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le portrait de la grosse dame était ouvert, il avait été déchiré en plusieurs endroits.

A l'intérieur de la salle commune, Draco plaquait Seamus au mir tout en l'étranglant. Ils étaient entourés pas la majorité des gryffondors, mais aucun n'essayait d'arrêter le veela, elles paraissaient trop effrayées pour essayer.

Ron et Hermione furent choqués de voir Harry ici, Ils ne regardaient plus rien d'autre que leur ami avec des contusions et des coupures sur le visage. Heureusement en raison du lien avec le veela il guérissait rapidement.

La foule se sépara en deux pour laissé passer Harry au milieu.

« Draco, lâche-le ! »

Le serpentard regarda son compagnon étonné.

« Mais Harry, mon cœur, il t'a attaqué trois fois déjà, il aurait pu te tuer. »

« Je sais, mais il te causera encore plus de problèmes si tu le tuait. Veux-tu que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble ou bien veux-tu être jeté à Azkaban pour meurtre ? »

Lentement, Draco reposa Seamus à terre, ce dernier s'effondra à terre essoufflé, tentant de récupérer sa respiration.

« Viens Harry, tu es encore faible, retournons à l'infirmerie. »

Draco prit son compagnon dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie de nouveau où Madame Pomfresh et Severus attendaient avec leur bébé Joseph.

Fin du chapitre 7.

Eh voilà le chapitre 7 dans les plus brefs délais que j'ai pu. Pour ma part j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, il était plus long déjà et puis c'est vraiment la réconciliation définitive entre Draco et ryry'…

J'espère que vous avez aimé aussi !

Je vous fait de gros bisous à tous et je vous dis à très bientôt. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux…Je vous aimes ! Lol…


	8. Family

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** To Live Again

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

Je sais que ce chapitre a déjà été posté mais en faite je fais un édit parce que j'ai reçu une review assez désagréable en faite. J'accepte les critiques quant à la traduction, parfois à l'encontre de la fiction elle-même bien que je n'y puisse rien changer vu que CE N EST PAS MOI QUI L'A ECRITE comme le prétendent certains. On m'a gentiment dit d'avouer que j'étais gay au lieu de passer mon temps à écrire des conneries sur ce site.

Alors petit 1, je ne fais que traduire.

Petit 2, si je traduis ce genre de fiction c'est parce qu'elle ont beaucoup de succès chez les lecteurs français et parce que j'aime bien le couple Harry/Draco.

Et petit 3 je ne suis absolument pas gay, j'ai un copain depuis plus d'un an et ce qui me plait ce sont les couples homme/homme et non pas femme/femme.

Je te ferai remarquer qu'on trouve de plus en plus de fiction de ce genre. Donc cela voudrait dire que ceux qui les écrivent sont gay, ceux qui les traduisent aussi sans oublier ceux qui les lisent.

Cela fait un paquet de personne quand même, bientôt si on t'en croit il y a plus d'homosexuel que d'hétéro.

Tu vois pas que tu craques chéri, tu débloques total.

Alors un conseil, abstiens toi de remarque de ce genre. Car de toute façon qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre que je sois gay ou pas, qu'il y ait ce genre d'histoire sur ou pas. Personne ne t'oblige à nous lire je crois.

T qu'une pauvre fille, ou un pauvre mec d'ailleurs et tu perds vraiment ton temps à répandre ton venin.

Et si tu trouves que cette fiction est dans le top dix de la connerie pure, libre à toi de penser cela, ta critique ne m'atteint vraiment pas…Tout le monde ne peux pas aimer, mais tu lis quand mm et tu reviewes aussi, au moins on parle de ces fics et tu parles de moi, cela ne me rends que plus intéressante.

**COPIE DE LA REVIEW QUE J AI RECUE :**

**g rien contre les histoire slash, de cul et a l'eau de rose mais tu ferais mieux d'avouer que tu es gay au lieu de passer tes conneries sur ce site. Excuse-moi mais des histoires à la con, on en lit de plus en plus sur ce site et la tienne est dans le top dix de la connerie pure !**

**Chapitre 8:Family.**

Harry avait été libéré de l'infirmerie mais avec pour ordre d'y retourner aussitôt si jamais son état empirait de quelconque façon, et qu'importe si Harry pensait que c'était un problème ou non, Draco n'allait pas laisser quelque chose lui arrivé de si tôt.

Le couple et leur bébé devaient emménager de nouveau dans les appartements qu'ils partageaient avant la mort d'Harry et la perte de sa mémoire.

Il se rappelait progressivement des évènements qu'il avait oublié, il s'était même rappelé de l'intensité de leur amour qu'ils avaient et de tout le mal que lui avait fait Seamus.

Il y a peu le couple avait appris que l'irlandais voulait assassiner Draco et garder Harry pour lui tout seul, mais qu'il était déchiré entre le fait de tuer Joseph ou de l'adopter comme son propre fils. Il avait du réfléchir à cela avant de commettre quoi que ce soit.

Il pensait qu'il réussirait mieux à tuer le veela pendant son sommeil, car ce dernier était trop fort lorsqu'il était réveillé. De plus si Harry dormait aussi il pourrait l'enlever en même temps sans qu'il n'y ait de témoin, sauf que si le bébé se réveillait son plan tombait à l'eau.

Harry restait timide lorsqu'il passait du temps avec Draco mais il appréciait son rôle de parent, il aimait Joseph bien qu'il ne puisse se rappeler de sa naissance et il ne pense jamais se la rappeler puisque c'est la cause de sa mort.

Il était environ huit heures du soir et Harry se reposait dans le salon réservé à Draco et lui, il basculait Joseph dans ses bras, il venait juste de nourrir son fils et essayer de l'obliger à dormir. Son instinct maternel l'avait aidé considérablement.

Draco était parti chercher quelque chose mais n'avait pas voulu dire de quoi il s'agissait, ainsi Harry était seul mais il n'était pas préoccuper de cela, autant il aimait être avec Draco autant il aimait avoir un temps pour lui. Les yeux de Joseph papillonnèrent et sa respiration est devenue plus lente, son torse se soulevant à rythme régulier.

Se levant avec maintes précautions, Harry se fraya un chemin à travers la pièce et plaça le minuscule bébé dans son lit. Draco avait pourri gâté leur fils entre les couvertures qui étaient toutes brodées à son nom et avait acheté tous les jouets les plus chers existants sur le marché. N'importe qui penserait que Joseph était traité royalement.

Cependant Draco disait constamment que leur fils méritait d'être élevé et devait être élevé comme un prince. Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. Il restait là, debout des heures à regarder son fils dormir, comme il était mignon, comme il était calme…

A ce moment, il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir et se fermer, Harry laissa son fils et pénétra dans la salle à manger ou Draco se tenait avec une grande boîte dans ses bras. Harry lança à Draco un regard inquiet mais il s'approcha tout de même.

« Draco, qu'est- ce qui est dans la boîte ? »

« Un présent. » Dit le blond gaiement alors qu'Harry s'approchait avec précaution..

« Draco... la boîte fait des bruits, je m'inquiète de la sûreté de notre fils, ce n'est pas quelque chose que Hagrid t'as donné pour moi j'espère ? »

"Mais non c'est quelque chose que j'ai acheté pour toi et Joseph »

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre-le et regarde ! »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit et souleva le couvercle…Ses yeux tombèrent sur un chaton noir minuscule qui s'agitait gentiment et Harry s'attendrissait devant lui. »

« Oh Draco, il est si mignon, tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

« Je sais…Et ce n'est pas tout j'ai aussi acheté autre chose, pour nous trois…enfin quatre maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de cher j'espère ? »

« En faite si, mais cela n'as pas d'importance. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre éternellement ici alors j'ai décidé de nous acheter une maison. »

« QUOI ? Draco c'est…je ne sais même plus quoi dire. »

« Je sais alors ne dis rien, mais nous sommes mariés et j'ai pensé que nous avions besoin de notre « chez nous », ce n'est pas très grand mais il est hors de la communauté sorcière tout en étant à proximité. »

« C'est…c'est…Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela allait arrivé…Nous allons formés une vraie Famille… »

Fin du chapitre 8

Enfin me direz-vous ! Je sais…mais je pensais l'avoir traduis et je me suis rendue compte que je me trompais il y a quelques jours, alors je me suis empressée de trouver du temps pour le traduire. Mais ça tombait bien puisque j'étais en vacances.

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi je l'ai trouvé adorable, mimi tout plein.

Bon je vous fais de gros bisouxxxx et je vous dit un énorme merci pour votre soutien.

A très bientôt,

Julia Aris.


End file.
